The Protectors of The Old Ways
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Rini and Hotaru are in the World of Dragons. Why is there a legend about the Sailor Senshi? And what does a hidden prophecy foretell for one of the girls and the Dragon Booster?
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Booster/Sailor Moon 

"The Protectors of The Old Ways"

_I can't believe this is happening. I cannot believe this is happening. I absolutely cannot believe the mess she got us into this time. This has to be the biggest mess yet._

"Can I get a hand over here!" Her friend called over to her.

She was leaning up against an empty wall, checking out her specialty gloves, while her friend was backing up afriad from a red pink and orange dragon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said you could handle such a cute little dragon." She said loftily. She knew her friend needed her help but she was in a large enough mess thanks to her friend. "Are you sure that you can't handle it?"

"I need you help! So Help me!" Her friend demanded scared. She smirked and pushed away from the wall.

"Just calm down and the dragon will come to you." She replied. She calmly held out her hand. "Like so." A black dragon walked forward and gently nuzzled her hand. "Good, dragon. Good, dragon."

"You seem to have your way with dragons, Miss." The Dragon Breeder said walking up to the girls. "I'm Mikzel. I'm the one who raised these two. The one over by your friend is Stella and this black beauty is Titan."

"Did you say 'Titan'?" She asked rubbing the black dragon's neck. Mikzel nodded his head as Titan gave a rumbling pur. "I think Titan likes me."

"Which is odd. Titan's very picky on who her rider is. Normally she'd mag them miles away by now." Mikzel told her. "Tell me, Miss. What's your name?"

"I'm Hotaru. My friend, Rini, and I are new to Dragon City." Hotaru explained. "My last dragon was far too old for me to have her in the City. So how do you like Stella, Rini?"

Stella and Rini were now obviously bonding. Rini was finally over her fear of dragons. "I like her! Can I get her?"

"So, Stella and Titan it is then." Mikzel said with a smile. "Follow me inside, girls. We'll draw up the paperwork and get you saddles."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa. Who are the hot newbies on the track?"

"What are you talking about, Kain?" Moordrid asked turning away from Deception. And then he saw the new racers. There were two girls and 2 female dragons. One of the dragons was a biped runner with red and orange and it seemed to belong to the pink haired girl dressed in a pink, red and orange outfit. The rider was perky and made Moordrid a little lost. The other girl and Dragon, however, was perfect.

This racer was dressed in a black, purple and silver suit and stood by a black and purple quadruped runner. The Dragon gently nudged her rider, earning a soft laugh and a rub on the side of her neck. This rider had gotten Moordrid's attention. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Moordrid patted Deception by his saddle.

(Alright, I know Deception's a FEMALE dragon but I need Deception needs to be MALE for my story, okay? So no Dragon Booster fans scrape my Dragon's scales over this.)

"Do you think that's the kind of girl Father would approve of, Deception?" Moordrid asked his Dragon softly. Deception looked at the rider and Dragon then nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too. You want to help me do a little recruiting for the Dragon Eyes, Boy?"

Deception followed Moordrid as the male rider walked over the pair of girls who were obviously lost.

"I'm telling you, Hotaru-our pit's over that way." The pink haired girl said.

"Stella, Mag your racer before I send her to the Mahorta." The 2nd girl, Hotaru said to the red and orange dragon. The Dragon Stella looked at her with a "huh?" kind of look. Hotaru snatched the map from her friend. "Look, Rini. You've been holding the Map upside down. The tent's the other direction."

"Oops…" Rini muttered embarrassedly.

Hotaru sighed and put the map away into a saddle compartment. "Come on, Titan. We had better lead the way since both of them are directionally challenged."

Hotaru's dragon gave several grumbly laughs as they quartet walked away from the sign in desk. Rini and Stella didn't look too happy with what Hotaru had said but they followed none the less.

"According to our instructions, our pit tent's between the stall of the Penn Stables crew and the Down City crew, the Dragon Eyes' stall." Hotaru told her companions as they walked down the aisles of stalls. Every male racer and Dragon looked up and watched the new 2 racer-2 dragon crew walk by. Whistles and catcalls were called out but only Rini seemed to be paying them any heed.

"I told you we'd be hot in this place." Rini giggled happily but Hotaru's mind was on something else obviously. It appeared to Moordrid that she and her dragon Titan needed a good night's rest. There was a day before the big race so both would be okay if they slept some. Hotaru almost collapsed when a gold Mag charge caught her. Artha Penn, and his red and blue dragon Beau walked up to the new crew as Titan took over the Mag charge and set Hotaru in her saddle.

"I suppose someone's in need of a psych day." Artha laughed a little as Hotaru hid a yawn behind her hand.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. We're the Crescent Dragon Scale crew." Hotaru told him sleepily. "Would you be kind enough to direct us to our stall?"

"Sure. That's right between my crew and Moordrid Paine's stalls." Artha motioned for them to follow him. "I'm Artha Penn and this is Beau."

"I'm Rini, and this cutie in scales is Stella." Rini beamed. Both Artha and Beau shared the same look at Rini's "cutie in scales" comment. "And the sleepy one is Hotaru and her dragon Titan. Both have been up for a couple days now. They're trying to 'release the dragon' off track. I told her only the Dragon Booster could do that but as usual, she didn't listen."

Titan rolled her eyes on that remark as Hotaru officially dozed off in her saddle. She almost fell out but Titan Magged her back in and activated the saddle's restraints to keep Hotaru in her saddle.

"Titan, shut her up." Hotaru mumbled in her sleep. Titan liked that order. She Mag-zapped Rini in the butt.

"AAIIEE! Titan! You yellow-belly salamander!" Rini snapped at the dark Dragon. Titan just strolled passed her, seeing the stall of their crew. Beau and Artha hid smiles as Stella Magged Rini to her feet. "Thanks, Stella. Hotaru-your Dragon's lizard chow when I get done with her!"

Hotaru sleepily waved at her as Titan released her from her saddle and supported her to a cot in side the stall. Titan laid down by the cot after Magging her saddle off the side. Both fell asleep almost instantly. Artha smiled, shaking his head as Beau laid down in front of the girls' stall, to make sure no one would dare bother either of the dark clad team.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like this new dragon, boy." Artha told his Dragon in a low voice. He rubbed Beau's snout. "Am I right, Beau?"

Beau looked from Artha to the sleeping Hotaru and back to Artha, as if asking "What about her? Do you like the racer?" Artha laughed a little and patted Beau on the head.

"Maybe, boy. We'll just have to see." Artha answered Beau in a hushed tone. "Just do your best to keep it quiet, okay? I'll keep Rini busy by having her meet the rest of our crew. Don't let Deception, Moordrid or any of the other Dragon Eyes near her. There's no telling what those creeps would do to either of them in their sleep."

Beau nodded once and laid down his head on his front claws. Artha stood and walked over to the pink racer. Beau watched his racer go over to his crew, leaving the Dragon to be on guard duty.


	3. Chapter 3

Titan gently nudged Hotaru awake as the Dragon tenderly zapped her a couple times with her Mag bolts, giving Hotaru energy to wake up.

"Good morning, my friend." Hotaru told her Dragon standing up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Grrr." Titan purred as Hotaru stroked her scales.

"I hope we didn't miss the race." Hotaru confided as she put her saddle back on Titan. The Dragon Magged Hotaru into her saddle and the pair walked out of their pit and over to the practice track. There was a clock by the entrance. "Looks like we didn't miss the race so I guess we have time for a couple laps. What do you think, my scaly friend?"

Titan nodded and walked on to the track. There were a few other racers on the track and all of them looked up at the newcomer. Their Dragons looked at Titan with interest. Titan growled at them, making them turn to look away.

"Quit scaring the weak of heart, Titan." Hotaru told her Dragon tapping the scaly beast on the head with a finger. Titan growled a soft apology to Hotaru and stopped at the practice track's starting line.

"Excuse me, miss." A voice said getting Hotaru and Titan's attentions. A young man on a purple biped Dragon with army ranking on his left arm. "I am Wolfe of the Army of the Dragon street crew. This is Lunge, my Dragon. We command the Army of the Dragon. Who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm Hotaru and this is my other half, Titan. We're from the Crescent Dragon Scale crew." Hotaru offered her hand to Wolfe to shake his hand as a greeting but that's not what happened. Wolfe saluted her like a true soldier.

"I've heard of your new Street Crew." Wolfe said taking an empty slot next to Hotaru and Titan. "There's only 2 of you-two racers I mean."

Hotaru took off her helmet and her long black hair fell down her back, shocking Wolfe and his Dragon. Hotaru moved her long bangs out of her line of sight. She used her helmet visor as a mirror and looked at her hair. It was in a high ponytail with a silver band and 6 more bands going down her ponytail with 3 inches between each one.

"I've had my helmet on all day." Hotaru muttered to herself. "How much of Salamander can a girl get?"

"You don't have to worry." Wolfe's words made Hotaru blush. "Not one beautiful hair out of place."

Hotaru looked away. "Why, thank you…"

"Do you want to have a practice race?" Wolfe asked after a few moments of silence. "No disrespect meant but you haven't raced in a city race, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I lived in the country." Hotaru lied going with the story she had made up for the Dragon Breeder who sold her Titan. "We've only been in town for a few days."

She loosely coiled her ponytail around the base and slipped her helmet on again. Titan scratched at a few loose scales on her side before stretching her limbs as she stayed in place.

"Wolfe, don't you have a crew member to direct?" Another voice scoffed, getting closer. The Army of the Dragon racer and the dark clad ladies looked over at an approaching racer and Dragon. "I am Moordrid Paine and this is Deception. We're your pit neighbors, the Dragon Eyes crew. I'm the leader."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you, gentlemen, but Titan and I need to wake up from our nap so we don't lag behind come the race." Hotaru told the boys and their Dragons. "Come on, Titan. A quick couple of laps will wake us up."

Titan's strong body tensed and then sent both ladies forward with an amazing burst of speed. Titan's speed and agility helped the pair turn easily at the sharpest of turns. Hotaru closed her eyes and felt the connection she and Titan had formed.

_Release the Dragon…Release the Dragon…_ Hotaru thought as Titan sped up._ Release the Dragon…Release the Dragon…_

Titan's speed had increased so fast that when she had to stop, Titan had to dig her claws into the ground and Mag something to keep a controlled skid. Deception and Lunge Magged Titan to help her stop. Hotaru jerked in her saddle as the dark Dragon came to a complete halt.

"Okay, next time we do that-we slow down before we stop." Hotaru mumbled a little weakly to her Dragon who nodded in agreement with the growl.

"Miss Hotaru, are you and your Dragon alright?" Wolfe asked as he and Lunge were the first to girls' sides.

"Yeah, we're fine." She assured the crew leader. "Just a tad unnerved…Maybe we need something to eat before the race." Hotaru easily slid out of her saddle and rubbed Titan's neck. "Come, my scaly friend. I believe the feeding station's this way."

"I'll take you to a station that has top quality Dragon feed." Moordrid offered as Deception Magged him to his feet. "All you two ladies have to do is follow me and Deception."

Hotaru looked at Titan. The Dragon shrugged and the duo followed Moordrid and his Dragon out of the practice track. Hotaru didn't know why but she had a feeling that, somehow, she and Titan were in something that went way over their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mortis? Are you down here? He-llo! Mortis-It's us, Artha Penn and Beau!"

"Ah, Artha, Beau. What brings you two down here so close to a race?" The Dragon Priest asked, walking out of the shadows.

"I have this weird feeling, Mortis." Artha admitted. "It's like the feeling I get as Dragon Booster but it's more dark, tormented."

Mortis looked at him surprised. "This feeling, when-where did you first feel it?"

Artha thought back. "It was when I first met the Crescent Dragon Scale racers Hotaru and Rini-and their Dragons Titan and Stella. Man, those Dragons are unique. They're on four legs like Beau but Stella's orange, and red-and Titan's purple, and black."

"Did you say they were like Beau?" Mortis asked shocked. Artha nodded slowly. "It's worse than I feared if it was bred back into life…" Artha and Beau looked at him bizarrely. "There's an old Dragon legend that is so sacred I didn't even know about it until the absolute last moment at the end of my training. It speaks of a Dragon and a female rider who came from a world of power. They were the reason the Dragon-Human War reached the peek. Both leaders on both sides had fallen in love with this female rider but she and her Dragon only fought to protect Dragon City. There is a shrine that holds her in the highest honor but I don't know where it is. Go to your race, Artha. I'll search for the temple in the meantime."

"Thanks, Mortis." Artha said, mounting Beau. "I'll check in later."


	5. Chapter 5

The starting line was full of cocky, love-struck and show-off male racers with a few female racers spread through their number. The male Dragons were eager to show Titan and Stella what they could do.

"Don't worry about them, Titan." Hotaru murmured to her partner. "Those fools will take each other out. We just go for the finish line."

Titan growled, scratching a few loose scales off her foreleg. Hotaru rubbed her neck. Artha and Moordrid looked at Hotaru when she took her hands off of her controls. Both saw what was happening-her hands were shaking. She clenched her hands as Titan looked back at her with a slight shrug. Hotaru put her hands back on the controls. Artha was 2 racers to down. Moordrid was 3. And yet they could see her shaking. Something was wrong.

Artha pressed his com link. "Hey, Kit. You know that dark girl, the one with Rini? Her name's Hotaru."

"Yeah, so?" Kit asked.

"Her Dragon's Titan. Keep an eye on them. Hotaru doesn't look too good." Artha told her. "And make sure if she falls out of her saddle, Titan can mag her back in. If not, have Wildfire do it and activate her saddle locks then get her and Titan off the track. Do I make myself clear?"

Kit looked like she was going to protest then she shook her head. "Yeah, Artha. I'll keep an eye on her when you can't."

The racers on all sides of Kit and Artha heard them and whispered instructions to their Dragons who nodded in agreement. Moordrid activated his com link to his crew.

"Listen up, Dragon Eyes. Our dark lady isn't looking her best so we've got to play the good guys and keep an eye on her." Moordrid replied to his crew. "If Titan goes down, mag her back up. If Hotaru is thrown from her saddle, mag her back into it. If you've got to, clear her way or transfer Draconium energy. We can not lose such a powerful racer." He switched channels to a private line. "Father, I have someone that I know you'd like to meet."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, beautiful! How about we raise the stakes? I win-you're my girl!"

_Great. More catcalls._ Hotaru thought peevishly. _I ought to use my element and permanently silence them all._

"Hotaru!"

"Huh? That sounded like Moordrid…" Hotaru looked over to her other side where Deception and Moordrid where running along side her and Titan. "Moordrid? What are you doing here?"

"Catch!" She caught whatever it was that he threw at her. "It's a Draconium Draining whip. It'll take the energy from one Dragon and transfer it to yours. Go ahead and keep it. I've got another one on hand."

Moordrid went ahead as Hotaru looked at the new tool in her hand. She looked at Titan's energy gage. Her poor partner was low on Draconium. Moordrid said it transferred energy from one Dragon to another. Maybe draining the Dragons of her fanboys would be fun as well as useful.

"Titan, prepare for a power boost." Hotaru pressed the button on the handle and swung at the racer still flirting with her. The other end of the whip attached to his Dragon's gear, draining its energy. Titan's gage was recharging. "Mag their gear. Rules say we can acquire gear that falls off. We'll drop it off at our detour then we'll go after more."

Titan nodded, her power fully restored. She magged the gear that fell off her fanboy's Dragon.

"White glider gear, red thruster gear and green ramming gear." Hotaru inventoried. "We'll have an excellent collection soon, Titan. We must thank Moordrid for such a useful gift."

Several more riders and trips to the sectional pits later, Hotaru and Titan caught up with a girl Rini called Kit Wong and her Dragon Wildfire. Kit didn't look too happy to see her as Hotaru and Titan lapped her.

Several Dragons length ahead, Hotaru's vision began to blur and her head began to spin.

"…no…not …now…" Hotaru fell from her saddle and was magged in to the arms of another racer. Whoever it was had her in their embrace, keeping her against their body for safety.

"Don't worry. I've got you." Her rescuer told her softly. "Just hold on a little bit longer. I'll take you to someone who can help you."

"Who…are you?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here to help you. I'm the Dragon Booster."


	7. Chapter 7

Mortis looked as the girl in Artha's arms as the Booster walked in to the old Dragon City. Beau was leading a Dragon that looked a lot like him, trying to obviously seem powerful and mature, as if to impress this other Dragon. This other Dragon didn't seem to care, its eyes on the girl with Artha.

"Artha, what's the meaning of this?" The Dragon Priest asked. "Who is this girl and where did you get that Dragon?"

"Mortis, Do you have somewhere I can lay her down?" The Booster waited as a flat surface rose to be at Artha's hip. He laid the girl down on the table and was displaced by the Dragon.

"Answer my questions, Artha." Mortis told the hero.

Artha sighed. "This is Hotaru, one of the 2 girls I told you about and the scaled fem fatale is Titan."

Titan let out a growl towards Mortis as the Dragon Priest neared her rider. The Booster got her attention.

"It's alright, Titan." Arthas told the protective Dragon. "Mortis is a friend. He'll help Hotaru. Just let him take a good look at her, okay?"

Looking between Artha and Mortis, Titan let out a snarl off dissatisfaction and moodily plodded away, down the old road way. The Dragon Booster jerked his thumb after her for his Dragon to follow her. Beau was all too happy to trot along side a moody and obviously not happy Titan. The Dragon Priest inspected Hotaru carefully before touching her, making sure he wasn't going to hurt her. Hovering a hand over her head, Mortis sighed, worriedly.

"I was afraid of this…" Artha looked at him curiously. "She's low on Draconium energy, specifically _black_ Draconium. She has too much of the other kind, the overflow from her Dragon most likely. All she needs to do is rest and receive black Draconium and she should be fine. However…"

" 'However'?" Mortis nodded.

"Remember that temple I told you about?" Mortis asked. "I found it and a complete version of the Prophesy. According to ancient texts on the walls of the temple, there's a young woman who came from another world and took an unruly Dragon. Together they ran off of a new type of Draconium energy-_Shadow Draconium_. She was known as the Lady Booster. Her Dragon is purely loyal and protective…just like Titan. In fact the ancient Dragon and Titan have the same markings. And Hotaru and the Lady Booster's suits are similar. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you, Artha. Stay here. I'll return with some black Draconium to strengthen her. If Hotaru should gain consciousness before I come back, then make sure she remains lying down. She needs to rest."

Mortis walked off, leaving Hotaru with Artha. It wasn't a moment later that the dark girl woke and sat up with a groan. Artha, who had been looking at a Dragon Priest statue, returned to her side with a relieved smile.

"Drak…my head is killing me…" Hotaru mumbled, taking off her helmet. "What did I do, hit the track in a failed Mag Jump?"

"Uh, no-you fell from your saddle, remember?" Artha offered. She looked at him with a kind of 'out of it' expression. "I caught you and brought you here."

"Titan! Where's Titan? Is she okay?" Hotaru asked worriedly. "Please tell me she's alright…oh, Scales-I'm such a newt! I've got to find her."

She slid off the surface and swayed for a moment or two. Artha took her arm to support her.

"Easy, does it. You're low on your natural Draconium. Mortis is getting you some of the Draconium your body is missing. It's what's making you so weak." Artha explained. "And don't worry, my Dragon is accompanying her on a walk. Do you want me to call my Dragon and bring her here?"

Hotaru nodded as she collapsed against the hero. He scooped her up and sat her on the table like surface.

"Beau, bring Titan back." Artha spoke into his cuff. "Hotaru's awake."

Running claws had Titan skidding to a stop next to the raised surface in no time. The dragon nuzzled Hotaru who laid down on her head, stroking her between the eyes.

"Oh, Titan…I'm glad you're alright." Hotaru told her Dragon. "Oh, how worried I was…I was afraid I had lost you…"

Titan gave Hotaru a rumbling purr to assure her rider that she was still there, by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

"A lady Dragon Booster?" Hotaru asked as Artha nodded. "Do you know who it might be?"

"Mortis suspects it could be you, but I don't want to instantly throw this on to your shoulders." Artha told her, while they sat on the edge of the old road.

Hotaru let a dry laugh escape her lips. "You'd be the first one, Mr. Dragon Booster."

The Dragon Booster looked at her surprised. "No way…" Hotaru nodded. "Oh, Hotaru…I can't possibly be the first one."

"Hey, Dragon Booster." She mumbled softly. "Who are you under the helmet? I think…no, I _know_ that there's someone I've met under that suit. I have that feeling because I know what it's like. So, Mr. Booster, who are you really?"

Artha debated mentally then took his amulet off of his gauntlet. His true appearance made Hotaru blink at him in surprise. She then smiled at him.

"So the kind hearted boy is the virtuous Hero." Artha blushed a little at that. "It's heavy isn't it?" He looked up at her unsure. "The burden of having to do everything perfect, and if you make one little mistake, everyone jumps on your case. I know how it feels. Back where me and Rini are from, I was just like you but I was held to a higher standard. And it just got too much. You start to doubt your abilities and then you start to doubt yourself. People start to loose faith in you and begin to ignore you, making it worse. You begin to feel heavy, and sick to your stomach. And you feel sicker and sicker with each passing day until it becomes too much and then you take that one leap that claims us all."

"Seclusion?" Artha asked a little hopeful it wasn't the answer he thought…no, what he KNEW it was.

"Death. That leap, it's called the Leap of the Fallen." Hotaru staring out into the abyss around the ancient roads. "I've taken it more than once. You go to the one place you first find true beauty-it's always some place really high up-and then you just jump off."

Artha put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Next time you make that leap, I'll be below to catch you."


	9. Chapter 9

The needle mark was still bothering Hotaru as Titan licked the pinprick tenderly. Mortis was talking to Artha now and earned a scowl from one unhappy rider.

"He didn't have to be so aggressive. Sheesh." Hotaru grumbled as she and Titan walked down the ancient road to get away from the Dragon Priest. "I swear that he doesn't like me. What do you think?" Titan shrugged. "Gee, thanks, Titan. Your reassurances are ever so stalwart."

They continued to walk away farther and farther from Artha and Mortis. Hotaru had no idea where she was going but she wasn't really going anywhere so it didn't matter.

"Uh-oh…Titan, I think we're lost." The girl muttered to her Dragon as she looked around the unfamiliar area. Her dragon growled with a nod, totally agreeing. "Now what? Artha didn't see us leave; he was too busy with that Mortis guy." Hotaru sat on the ridge of the road with a sigh. "I'm beginning to think Rini's not the only one directionally challenged."

"Greetings to you, Ladies of the Ancient Roads." Hotaru stood up alarmed as a young man in black, gray and red clothes suddenly appeared. Surprise and delight changed his expression immediately. "By the Magna Draconus! You have returned from the shadows of the past! My lady, welcome back! Your ever loyal crew, the Mechanists, are ready to follow you again."

"Uh…Titan, mag blast him…please…" The young man knelt like he was a mere vassal and she was his queen. She tried to back up but she only bumped into her Dragon.

"I am Rivet, the rider of Librys. Please, My Lady, let me escort you to your temple, where you belong." He took Hotaru's hand and put his forehead against it. "Come with me, you'll see what I mean."

Hotaru looked at Titan who looked at her back. Something told her to go with Rivet but that same something told her that she'd also stepping into an unavoidable reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

"This way, my lady. We're almost there."

Rivet led Hotaru and Titan farther and farther from Artha and Mortis but Hotaru couldn't get her curiosity under control. It wanted to know what this young man knew, what he meant and why he had chosen her. He stopped before a wall-the road they had taken had become a dead end.

"Uh, Rivet…" Hotaru began as he felt along the wall.

"It's been so long since I came this way. I hope I can remember where that stone is…" Rivet mumbled to himself. His hand hit a small stone, making it go into the wall with a click. "Ah, there it is. I'll have to make a mental note of that again." He took a couple steps back as the wall shook and started to move. "Don't worry, my lady. This way is unknown to anyone outside your collective. We know of it because it was the only way we could reach your temple in secrecy."

Hotaru watched in awe as a section moved back and upward, revealing a case of large stairs that went up to God-knew-where.

"Hmm, needs to be repaired and oiled…I'll have one of the others look into it." Rivet turned to Hotaru and offered her his hand. "Come, my lady. Your temple awaits above."

She walked forward and took his hand, nervously getting a look at the stairs. "Titan's going to have fun going up on these. The stairs are too tall for humans and barely short enough for my Dragon."

Rivet smiled at her softly. "I know, that's why these stairs aren't normal. They're an escalator. They go straight up to your temple. Titan can use her Draconium to activate them."

Titan came to Hotaru's side in front of the stairs and put a front claw into a claw print on the floor. The floor beneath them shuddered and moved upward. Hotaru had not been prepared for the shaking and almost fell on her butt from losing her balance. Rivet caught her and held her arm until she regained her footing.

Designs on the walls and stairs started to glow with a purple light, racing passed the two humans and Dragon.

"Looks like the Draconium core's a little slow. No worries. The Mechanists will have everything in tip-top shape in no time." Rivet assured Hotaru who was looking at the designs. The purple light showed Dragons, humans and cities. Times of peace and times of unrest were in a time line as they went up. "These pictures are the illustrations for the recordings housed in your temple's records. They only appear when a true Shadow Dragon steps on the pad."

Hotaru and Titan looked at each other very surprised. According to Titan's breeding records, she was supposed to be a black Draconium powered Dragon. Hotaru put a hand on Titan's shoulder as the purple light sped ahead rather than being only a couple stairs ahead. The escalator came to the top where the purple light outlined a pair of massive double doors. There were Dragons rearing up, one on each side, and writing beneath both.

"What's that under the Dragons?" Hotaru asked. Rivet smiled.

"That's your prophecy. Do you wish for me to read it to you?" Rivet asked kindly. Hotaru could read it herself but she was too shocked to process it. She nodded, still looking around in awe.

Rivet put his arm around her shoulders and gently led her to the doors.

"_A storm struck the world of Dragons, bringing with it an Angel of power. This Angel was dawned in the colors of the night, black and purple and silver. A Dragon rose from her heart in the colors of the shadows, black and purple. Together they were one and unstoppable._

"_There were wars between Dragons and humans everyday. This did not please the Lady. She and her Dragon gathered all those who were cast aside and created the Shadow Battalion, a collection of powerful crews. And so began her conquest for peace."_ Rivet had read the paragraphs under both Dragons and Hotaru couldn't believe the pictures that appeared in the rearing dragons' place. The Lady looked like a Sailor Scout, the fuku looking just like that of the Sailor Scouts of the Solar System. The Dragon resembled Titan enough to be identical.

"There was a storm a day before you and your friend came to Dragon City. The Mechanists in the area alerted me as soon as they saw Titan warm up to you." Rivet told Hotaru as she felt the carved and glowing letters, the rearing Dragons returning to the doors. "We have been watching Titan since Mikzel bred her back into existence. Her appearance told us you, my lady, would be close behind."

"Is there anyway to get in?" Hotaru asked looking back at Rivet.

"Titan's claw is the key." Rivet stepped forward and gently directed Hotaru's hand to a glowing claw print. "All she has to do is put her claw on this mark and the doors will open. They will only open to you and your Dragon."

Titan walked forward as Rivet gently pulled Hotaru aside. The Dragon put her claw on the mark, her claw sinking into the doors. She withdrew her claw as the print turned a complete 360 and the doors trembled. The heavy stone doors opened, swinging inward as Draconium powered lights shed their purple light through out the huge temple. Rivet led Hotaru and Titan inside, showing them the depicted images and telling them the stories.

The doors hadn't closed and remained open. After a quick tour, Rivet took Hotaru to a room hidden behind a shrine of the Lady Booster and her Dragon. Behind the statue, a gauntlet floated above a pedestal, glowing purple like the Draconium it was carved from.

"My lady, this is your gauntlet. The amulet is already in its place. Put it on and assume your destiny."


End file.
